runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Fractures
Time Fractures is the adventures on Gielinor featuring the aftermath of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. Angeror cursed Gielinor to be struck by time anomalies, leading to and from anywhere in the past or future of Gielinor. Although the anomalies may lead to other planets. The theme tune is Numb from Linkin Park. The whole concept is based on Primeval, a TV series about time anomalies and dangerous creatures appearing. Time Fractures is so successful it has a spin-off series, Two Worlds. Please note all episodes ar still under writing construction. =Season 1= Episode 1: Death by Dragon (Pilot) Written by The evil dude An anomaly appears in the center of Lumbridge, when an army of Zamorakians come through from the Third Age. This Zamorakian army seem to think they are still in the God Wars. Lumbridge is attacked by evil mages, vampires, werewolves, demons and even a dragonkin. Only one crack team can stop these incursions; the Gielinor Defender Group. But can they stop the might of K'ril Tsutsaroth? Status: Finished Episode 2: Highway to Hell Written by The evil dude and Fegaxeyl Draynor Manor has become worse than ever. It is now infested with Deathworms, from Hell itself. Although Drauss may be familiar with them, they must be destroyed or sent back before they lay eggs everywhere, and Gielinor becomes a hive of killer slugs. Status: Finished Episode 3: From Karda Nui with Hate Written by The evil dude An anomaly leads from another universe; the Bionicle universe. Falador is struck by the flying beings only known as Makuta, who have become virtually invincible. Can they be sent back before they spread their shadow and darkness? Status: Finished Episode 4: Mahjarrat Morals Written by The evil dude Ironically, Varrock is attacked by an army of Undead, through a time anomaly from the Fourth Age. Zemouregal realizes this is the future for him, and causes chaos. And who knows, maybe legendary hero Arrav might be able to help... Episode 5: Danger of the Dorgeshuun Written by The evil dude Ardougne is sitting peacefully, until a fracture in time releases killer Cave goblins, from the era of the Dorgeshuun Civil War! Giant frogs rampage through the streets. The GDG must constitute peace between the two Dorgeshuun factions, or else there will be trouble. Episode 6: The Tentacled Terror Written by The evil dude Port Sarim has come under attack. The ships keep sinking, and the docks are a wreck. The only witnesses claim it was a monster. This may be the hardest mission for th GDG yet, for they must scour the depths for a beast the size of Varrock itself. Status: Finished Episode 7: A Master Ally Written by The evil dude A stranger has come through an anomaly, but checks out to be a good guy. As he joins the GDG, there is really something sinister about him.... Status: Finished Episode 8: Holiday for the Heroes Written by Mr. Garrison The team are sent on a "relaxing break" as Drauss puts it, only to find Brimhaven under attack from large poisonous bugs from the early Fourth Age... Status: Finished Episode 9: Castle Revenants Written by Mr. Garrison An anomoly opens at Castle Wars pitting the warriors there (and the GDG) against numerous revenants from a time not too long ago... Status: Finished Episode 10: Empire of the Vampyre Written by Mr. Garrison Lord Drakan uses an anomoly linking Meiyerditch to the rest of the world to his advantage. As Vyrewatch conquer the world, Morytania rises.....and the rest of the world falls beneath Drakan's shadow... Status: Finished = Season 2 = Episode 1: Draconic Choices Written by ToaBionicle An anomaly appears in the center of the Dracomancer bace, leading to the 1st age. An army of Dragonkin come through, and infest the base. With the king insisting that they not be harmed, and the power of a god behind him, hard choices must be made. Status: Under-Construction Episode 2: Alien vs GDG Written by The evil dude An anomaly appears at the GDG base, and an alien creature wreaks havoc. How can the team be prepared, at such an unexpected time? Status: Finished Episode 3: Fleet of the Doomed Written by The evil dude Spaceships are popping up everywhere, but from the past. As the fleet attack Gielinor reluctantly, there is a mysterious riddle to solve, and if Drauss gets the puzzle wrong, a time bomb will go off, with a range that could devastate the next solar system. Status: Finished Episode 4: Fancy in a Firefight Written by Fegaxeyl As the GDG repair their base, a Time Anomaly leads to the most unexpected point - the GDG's future. But there is something wrong with the future GDG's attitude and mission quota. As tensions rise, Drauss discovers a shocking fact about the future. First of a two-part special Status: Finished Episode 5: Love and Hate Written by Fegaxeyl With Drauss and Kairie trapped in the future with no forseeable way to return to the present, and the twisted future GDG hot on their tails, they try to find a way to return back to base, and avert the catastrophic future they have entered. Resolution of a two-part special Episode 6: Avian Apocalypse Written by The evil dude Another anomaly leads to the fateful God Wars, but the now-extinct race the Aviantese invade. They plan to convert Gielinor to Armadylism, and will crush anything that stands in their way... Episode 7: Day of the Intelligent Goblins Written by Mr. Garrison Lumbridge is the subject of an anomoly from the future which brings through with it a group of intelligent goblins who intend on capturing Lumbridge in order to create their own existence -- does Drauss dare to alter time? Episode 8: The Weapons Trade Written by Mr. Garrison Strange future weaponry appears in the ice around Pirate's Cove, which the pirates decide to sell. While they make money, they make havoc with a horde of incredibly powerful warriors heading towards the mainland with technology that could destroy the world... Episode 9: Future Armageddon Written by The evil dude A future anomaly opens up, and horrors from Gielinor's far future pour through. As Drauss and most of the GDG now trapped in a dying future, it is up to the Wise old man to save the day...if he can wake up. First of a two-part special Episode 10: Warrior's Wrath Written by The evil dude The GDG discover a shocking secret in the far future, while Gielinor is left defenceless from attack of the future itself. Resolution of the two-parter =Season 3= Episode 1: Genesis Reloaded Written by Mr. Garrison An anomoly from the start of the First Age appears. The dramatic ammount of power from the dawn of creation fuses with the present day end of the anomoly, leading to time restarting itself... Episode 2: Cold Steel Written by The evil dude The peaceful island of Entrana is at bliss...until an anomaly from nearly 10 years ago appears. Out through the anomaly comes a small unit of Cybermen, and the peace and tranquility goes up in smoke. But the Cybermen have new motives, but this time for escape. The GDG must stop them, because the Cybermen have explosive plans to rewrite history. Episode 3: Chase Written by Fegaxeyl A bomber on patrol is surprised to discover that a Time Fracture has sent it back to a primeval ocean at the very earliest period of Gielinor. But a seemingly routine rescue mission goes awry when a colony of Deathworms throws a spanner in the works. Episode 4: The Traveller Written by Mr. Garrison A stranger comes through the anomoly claiming to know the team and all about the anomalies. The strange thing is, he knows everything about the team. He also claims he helped them fight off the Kalphites who appeared in Falador, but this hasn't happened.....yet. Episode 5: When Kalphites Attack! Written by Mr. Garrison Deciding to act fast, the GDG travels into the future to encounter a future version of the Traveller who they haven't met. As the whole plot to save Falador begins to fall into place, disaster strikes, but will the plan go as planned? Conclusion of two-parter. Episode 6: Time of the Mutant Written by The evil dude A virus spreads from one anomaly, and is very contagious. Soon enough, the whole of Seers Village is infected and quarantined. But this virus does worse than sickens; it mutates. The GDG must stop the virus spreading, or else freaks will rule Gielinor. Episode 7: Beneath the Surface Written by The evil dude Strange, underwater aliens are coming from the depths, and ruthlessly invading. But the GDG find out something sinister working behind the scenes, and another mystery to solve. Yet, it comes down to the one you least expect... Episode 8: Origins of a Feline Written by Mr. Garrison The GDG are visited by Bob the Cat, who wants to visit the past and apologise to his parents for arguements long gone, as well as save his girlfiend who got lost in the Kharidian Desert, but how much can the GDG do before rewriting too much history? Episode 9: Reunion of Fear Written by The evil dude When a mad scientist working in the GDG experiments on an anomaly, time problems occur. The Time vortex has been damaged as a result, and anomalies appear all over the GDG base. But the GDG are dealing with their pasts...quite literally. First of a two-parter Episode 10: Paradox Ultima Written by The evil dude Old enemies are appearing everywhere, and Drauss is getting desperate. He is even begging Angeror to reverse the curse, but can the end of the world come so close? Resolution of the two-parter =Holiday Specials= There will be 3 Christmas specials, each on Christmas day. These specials are still canon to the rest of episodes, but each have a theme of Christmas. The Lord of Blade (2007) Written by The evil dude Christmas draws near, and the GDG plan to take a break. But a shapeshifting alien makes the holiday hard to relax. This episode sets before Paradox Ultima Conduits at Christmas time (2008) Written by Fegaxeyl The Christmas holidays are here and school is closed... except for one which is transported into a snowy realm of anomalies - and threats. The GDG are separated when the anomaly collapses, making their only course of action a massive adventure through countless anomalies and against countless threats. Set before Paradox Ultima Flaw in the Plan (2009) The anomalies are gone, thanks to Drauss a year ago. But when another pops up, the GDG want a word with Angeror. But when he is contacted, he truthfully says he lifted the curse. Although the GDG find it hard to believe, they realize it is the truth. Someone else is meddling with the laws of time. But they can find out who? This episode is set the Christmas after Paradox Ultima =Trivia= Time Fractures had also been released out on several DVDs. It was rated 12a for violence, horror, sex references and mild language. DVD list *Season 1 (all episode DVD) **Season 1 Volume 1 (features Death by Dragon, Highway to Hell and From Karda Nui with Hate) ***Features artwork of a Deathworm. **Season 1 Volume 2 (features Mahjarrat Morals, Danger of the Dorgeshuun and The Tentacled Terror) ***Features artwork of the Krakalos. **Season 1 Volume 3 (features A Master Ally, Holiday for the Heroes, Castle Revenants and Empire of the Vampyre. ***Features artwork of a Vyrewatch and the Master Chief. *Season 2 (all episode DVD) **Season 2 Volume 1 (features Draconic Choices, Alien vs GDG and Fleet of the Doomed) ***Features artwork of the Xenomorph and the Dragonkin Supremes. **Season 2 Volume 2 (features Fancy in a Firefight, Love and Hate, Avian Apocalypse and Day of the Intelligent Goblins) ***Features artwork of the future GDG. **Season 2 Volume 3 (features The Weapons Trade, Future Armageddon and Warrior's Wrath) ***Features artwork of the "Future Horrors". *Season 3 (all episode DVD) **Season 3 Volume 1 (features Genesis Reloaded, Cold Steel, Chase and The Traveller) ***Features artwork of a Cyberman. **Season 3 Volume 2 (features When Kalphites Attack!, Time of the Mutant and Beneath the Surface) ***Features artwork of the underwater aliens and a Scorpozi. **Season 3 Volume 3 (features Origins of a Feline, Reunion of Fear and Paradox Ultima) ***Features artwork of Angeror, and various past enemies behind him. *Holiday Specials (The Lord of Blade, Conduits at Christmas time and Flaw in the Plan) **Features artwork of enemies in the holiday specials. *Special Collector's DVDs **Making a world ***Contains information about the creation of the worlds in which Time Fractures is set **Spinoffs & Sagas ***Lists of spinoffs that never were released and previews into some that will be. **Behind the characters ***Interviews with the directors and actors of Time Fractures. See Also *Monsters and characters in Time Fractures, for a comprehenisve list of every single enemy and character encountered in the series. *